


Notes (An Imagined Captain America Scene)

by aurora_ff



Category: Captain America (Movies), Firefly, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captain America: The Winter Soldier Spoilers, F/M, Firefly References, Fluff, Marvel Universe, Peter Gabriel Songs Are Everything, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, The Avengers (2012) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 03:18:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1535603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurora_ff/pseuds/aurora_ff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D., the dust is clearing.  Steve Rogers (Captain America) finds some solace in little notes Natasha Romanoff (Black Widow) has left him in his apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Notes (An Imagined Captain America Scene)

**Author's Note:**

> Some Captain America: The Winter Soldier Spoilers.

The first note he found was in a coffee mug in his cabinet, written on a 3 inch by 3 inch neon green square, brilliant against the plain white glaze. In his own handwriting, it read _“Peter Gabriel (Musician) / All works”._

Steve frowned, momentarily confused and also a little distressed that he was missing a memory somewhere, with all of those implications. But then he examined the note closer, and found the “n” in “musician” to be just a little more flowery than what he would scrawl. He then felt himself sporting a huge grin, momentarily forgetting his breakfast.

Steve walked to the desk where he kept his pad with the suggestions he gleaned for the books, television, music and other media that influenced culture since 1945. He stuck the note to the top of the spiral pages, then looked with some hope out the window to the fire-escape and down into the alley.

Natasha was not there, nor would she ever be. The last time he had seen her in person was at Nick Fury’s grave, a week ago, when she declared her walkabout, the utter erasure of her traceability. She was likely reuniting with Hawkeye, and then to disappear for as long as it suited her. Perhaps forever. Perhaps for only until the world needed her; until he or Stark called her ...somehow.

Steve’s hand then drifted to the dossier on the Winter Soldier. Bucky. “You might not want to pull on that thread,” Natasha warned when she had handed it to him. It was only a matter of time before he did.

* * *

Steve tried to believe the intrusion into his personal space, his home, was unwelcome; but her notes he found in odd places was like a waft of perfume. A ghost of her presence.

Another square was tucked into his sock-drawer. _“Firefly (TV/DVD)”_. This time, he asked Sam obliquely about the recommendation.

Sam slapped his forehead. “Captain Tight-pants! Of course!” Sam bit his lip and eventually looked up to Steve after his shoulders stopped shaking with silent hilarity. “It’s really good. You’re going to dig this one character. And Inara...she’s…umm…” And then the seriousness tinged his voice.”...well, they never finished the series…”

* * *

Little scraps of paper found in hidden places, numbering in the twenties now, touching his life like a caress, a stolen kiss. Steve went to his computer or Sam’s TV. He viewed and listened, laughed and pondered. Yearned.

Natasha had once before left him a trail of clues for the meet-up with Fury, but he detected little artifice in this act of...what?

From somewhere in a corner of his mind, Steve recalled Prime Minister Churchill's 1939 radio broadcast: " I cannot forecast to you the action of Russia. It is a riddle wrapped in a mystery inside an enigma; but perhaps there is a key."

The perch of the fire-escape became the place he imagined her, again and again, in darkness and sunlight; penning him another note.


End file.
